RWBY: Prince of Themyscira
by superspider659
Summary: When Prince Dante of Themyscira first got his powers, he didn't think he'd have to start using them right away. But considering the fate of Remnant now rests in his hands, he doesn't really have much of a choice but to use them. When the God of Light told him about Salem and Ozpin's secret, he knew he had to go help. Equipped with Power and Weapons, he's ready to face his Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Come one, come all! And welcome to my first DC story! Now I'm not going to go into detail about what's inside, so please sit back and enjoy this little RWBY style character bio I'm putting together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm tired of explaining.**

* * *

Character Bio:

Name: Dante Prince (Prince Dante of Themyscira)

Voiced By: Dante Basco

Age: 20

Height: 6 '4

Muscle Build: Same as Sun Wukong's

Hair Color: Raven Black

Hair Length: Almost to his shoulders

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Nicknames: Gorgeous (Yang), Hottie (Yang), Hot Stuff (Yang [Trust me guys, it's Yang we're talking about, of course she's gonna flirt with him and call him all those names]), Handsome (Harriet), Your Majesty (Ruby, Qrow, Jaune, Blake, Weiss, pretty much everyone), Mr. Super Awesome Wondertastic man! (Nora)

Attire: Think of Diana's new Wonder Woman armor in New 52, only modified for a man to wear, and he wears a jacket similar to Diana's back in 2010, and the gold parts of his entire outfit are silver. He also has the same eagle symbol as Wonder Woman in the movie from 2 years ago. He also has similar pants as Diana's old ones from New 52, and similar boots as the ones she had in the movie.

Weapons: A silver lasso that Hesstia made for him that works just like the original gold one, with a few upgrades. He also has a sword that Zeus and Hephaestus made for him (Think of the Sword of Athena in the Justice League movie, but the blade is at least an inch longer).

Powers/Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Stamina, Supersonic Flight, Enhanced Durability, Reflexes, Agility, Accelerated Healing Factor, Dexterity, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Martial Artist.

Backstory: Prince Dante of Themyscira is the first boy/man that's ever been truly allowed to walk on Themyscira, let alone become an Amazon. He never dreamed that he would also be a prince. But see, the thing is... He's actually adopted, because Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons found him when he was just an infant in the woods. She heard his cries, and found him next to the dead body of his birth mother, Bianca. Bianca was dragging on her final breath, And her dying wish was for Hippolyta to look after her son. Hippolyta chose to take the baby with her back to the city, where he will be loved and cared for. When he was 6, Hippolyta told him of what happened to his Birth Mother, and how he came to Themyscira. He didn't take it so well, and he blamed himself for her death. After a month of all this, he practically begged Hippolyta to train him to become an Amazon, but she refused. When he explained to the Queen about what he was feeling about his Birth Mother's death, he showed that he wanted to protect people from the same fate, he wanted to be strong so that he could do what he couldn't do for his birth mother, protect the innocent. After 3 days of thinking, Hippolyta chose to have her eldest child, Diana, train Dante to become an Amazon. Diana was actually looking for a Protege at the time, to pass on her training should she ever wish to retire, or finally die from battle. For the last fourteen years, she had trained him harder than any Amazon before him. Five times harder, ten times harder, until he was better than even Diana herself. And on the day his training was complete, he soon discovered that somehow, he had the same abilities as Diana, the power of the Gods flowed through his veins. Unfortunately, he cannot use his newfound powers to help the Justice League, because soon he'll be pretty busy in a different Universe fighting an evil witch named Salem.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed this! Now my inspiration for this story actually came from the trailer for Wonder Woman 1984. And would you like me to pair him with someone? If so, then who shall it be? Ruby, Weiss, Yang, or Blake? Please leave your votes in the review section below. And remember, Stay Awesome, Stay Beautiful, and Peace Out. **


	2. Good News and Bad News

**A/N: **Hey Hey!, everybody! So listen, I got Good News and Bad News. The Good News is, I got a new laptop for Christmas!... The Bad News is, I can't right anymore of my new stories on the old crappy laptop anymore. But don't worry, this doesn't mean I've given up on you guys, I mean, look at it this way, now that I have a new laptop, I got my old account name back! So I can get back to all my old stories! WWWHHOOOOOO! So yeah, now that that's back, maybe I can get back to my Spider-Man/Teen Titans story. So yeah, DevilHunter201Sparda is back! So you all soon!


End file.
